leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger/Background
Lore It is unusual to see yordles outside of Bandle City, but the lure of science was something Heimerdinger could not resist. By the time he'd completed his third doctorate, he had already become the greatest of all yordle scientists and there was little his home could still offer him. The great academies of Piltover far to the north called to him, daring him to make his mark in the City of Progress. Knowing he would never thrive away from his own kind, Heimerdinger gathered like-minded yordles to join him in his quest, thus forming the backbone of the now famous Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Since then, he has become one of the most respected minds of the modern age and his academy is one of the leading institutions in all of Valoran. Heimerdinger has pioneered many new scientific achievements, delving deeper and deeper into the field of techmaturgy, including the development of the now ubiquitous star-rods that light many of the streets of the city-states. However, there is something strange about the Revered Inventor. In his quest to expand knowledge, he underwent an experiment of his own design to allow him to use a greater portion of his brain simultaneously. It most certainly worked, but at an unusual cost - Heimerdinger's brain increased in size. His head changed along with it and now the great scientist looks like a yordle with a giant brain-shaped head. Heimerdinger has turned his attentions to the current state of war on Valoran, however, and works to rectify what he considers is an unacceptable situation. Heimerdinger believes that science is the key to saving the world. Much more, he has rolled up his sleeves and is out to prove this as a member of the League of Legends – most definitely as the League's smartest champion! "Science is on the march. Look out!" Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * *porco dio la madonna puttana di cane bastonato in pietra silicea sotto la panca la capra campa e il wurstel di giuseppe garlasco diventa un kerchak al ragu con un coccodrillo alla matriciana delle gocciole cazzata mizzata dalla redazione porca la madonna . nn ho voglia di scrivere dopo il punto * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Development *''Heimerdinger was designed by Ezreal. Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin old.jpg|Previous Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Patch history could survive when Heimerdinger died if they were being teleported to. 'V1.0.0.133:' *Fixed a bug where his would not be demolished when he died if Teleport was being used on it. 'V1.0.0.123:' * : ** Heimerdinger will now place Frost Turrets if he places a turret while is active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets could be moved by , , and . 'V1.0.0.120:' * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 120/125/130/135/140. ** Fixed a bug where his turrets would not assist him if damage from an enemy champion was absorbed by shields. 'V1.0.0.109:' * : ** Improved Turret AI so they will prioritize attacking Champions that attack Heimerdinger. ** Turrets now work on an ammo system (25 second ammo cooldown). ** 1 second placement cooldown. ** Levelup progression reversed for ranks 2 and 3. *** Rank 2 - Places armor and magic resistance reducing green turrets. *** Rank 3 - Places two turrets. ** Turrets bonus health on rank 4 increased to 125 from 100. ** Turrets now gain 15 health per Heimerdinger level down from 21. ** Turret magic resistance increased to 80 from 60. ** Tooltip now references 'turrets' rather than 'towers'. * : ** Now also increases number of to 5 while active. ** Now also increases missile speed on to 1000 from 750 while active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets would stop firing resistance piercing and area-effect shots. * Fixed a bug where provided less health regeneration than stated. 'V1.0.0.100:' * : tooltip updated to correctly state that the slow is actually 20/25/30% not 25/30/35%. 'V1.0.0.99:' * : ** Maximum turrets changed to 1/2/2/2/2 from 1/2/2/3/3. ** Rank 4 now grants +100 bonus health to new turrets. ** Cooldown modified to 26/23/20/17/14 from 24/22/20/18/16. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.55. ** It no longer damages structures. 'V1.0.0.98:' * : ** Base damage increased to 30/38/46/54/62 from 28/36/44/52/60. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. ** Turrets no longer get bonus attack damage based how many hits they have landed. 'V1.0.0.97:' * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.55 from 0.7. ** Range reduced to 925 from 1000. * Fixed a bug with in which level 2 and level 3 turrets were dealing full damage to towers. 'V1.0.0.96:' * : tooltip has been updated to show that turrets do magic damage. * : **It now only deals 50% damage to turrets. **Cooldown increased to 13/12/11/10/9 from 12/11/10/9/8. 'V1.0.0.94(b):' * : cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 14/13/12/11/10. * now deals half damage to towers. 'V1.0.0.94:' * Fixed a bug where Turrets were targeting incorrectly. 'V1.0.0.81:' * Remake: ** Green turrets now spawn at level 3 and 4 of this skill, reducing armor and magic resist on hit. ** Red turrets spawn at level 5 and cause area of effect damage on hit. ** Turrets damage increased to 28/36/44/52/60 from 20/26/32/38/44. ** Turrets now attack 50% faster for the first 6 seconds after placement. ** Max turrets lowered to 1/2/2/3/3 from 2/3/4/5/6. ** New missile particles added for green and red turrets. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20 seconds at all ranks. ** Fires 3 rockets at all levels. ** Rockets now hit the 3 nearest enemy minions or champions, instead of just champions. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.55 from 0.8 to accomodate the significant cooldown reduction. ** Base damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 90/150/210/270/330. * Remake: ** Retains the 10/15/20% cooldown reduction passive. ** On activation, all existing evolution turrets are healed for 100% of their max hit points. ** In addition, all existing evolution turrets fire 20/25/30% movement slowing missiles for 10 seconds. ** Mana cost is 90 at all ranks. ** Cooldown is 120/105/90. 'V1.0.0.72:' * : range decreased to 1000 from 1200. * Fixed a bug with that allowed him to place more turrets than the maximum. 'V1.0.0.70:' * Fixed a bug with that caused them to deal instant damage. 'V1.0.0.63:' * Stats: ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Health per level increased to 75 from 70 ** Damage per level increased to 3 from 2.5 * : ** Particle no longer shows through the fog of war. ** Projectile speed increased to 750 from 650. * : ** Gold given on death reduced to 12 from 15. ** Turret range increased to 575 from 550. * Remake: ** Heimerdinger fires a rocket at up to 1/1/2/2/3 random visible enemy champion. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 from 23. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/90/110/130/150 from 80/105/130/155/180. * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 125. 'V1.0.0.32:' * : blind duration reduced to 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 from 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5. * : ** Magic resist reduced to 100 from 120. ** Magic resist will reduce damage dealt to turrets. ** Turrets now detonate upon Heimerdinger's death. 'V0.9.25.34:''' Added * : Heimerdinger lays down a machine gun turret. This turret gains experience from attacking units, and can be upgraded. * : Heimerdinger fires a number of champion seeking missiles that randomly target champions within range. * : Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a location, dealing damage to enemy units and structures, as well as stunning anyone directly hit and blinding nearby units. * (Ultimate): Passive: Cooldown Reduction. Active: Target an Evolution Turret to heal it, double its attack speed for 10 seconds, add 200 Health, 10 damage, 10 Armor, and upgrade it to: :: Lvl 2: Ur'Anium Rounds - Basic attacks reduce armor & magic resist by 1. :: Lvl 3: Explosive Cartridges - Basic attacks deal AoE damage. * (Innate): Heimerdinger gives nearby allied Turrets and Champions 6/12/16/22 health regen per 5. }} Category:Champion backgrounds